The present invention relates to a process for converting light hydrocarbon gas to a heavier hydrocarbon liquid, and, more particularly, to a gas conversion process employing a thermal reformer and a Fischer-Tropsch reactor.
Natural gas is often plentiful in regions where it is uneconomical to develop the reserves due to the lack of local markets for the gas or the high cost of transporting the gas to distant markets. An alternative is to produce the natural gas and convert it locally to a liquid hydrocarbon product for more cost-effective transportation. Processes for converting light hydrocarbon gases, such as natural gas, to heavier hydrocarbon liquids are generally known in the prior art. Such processes typically involve the indirect conversion of methane to synthetic paraffinic hydrocarbon compounds, wherein methane is first converted to a synthesis gas, commonly referred to as syngas and comprising hydrogen and carbon monoxide, followed by conversion of the synthesis gas to synthetic paraffinic hydrocarbon compounds via a Fischer-Tropsch catalyzed reaction. Inefficiency of the Fischer-Tropsch process is a drawback in that the value of the conversion products may not justify the cost associated with building and operating the conversion process. Therefore, a need exists for a more efficient process for the conversion of gas to liquid hydrocarbons. Integration of a Fischer-Tropsch process with other process units in accordance with this invention greatly improves the overall economics of converting gas to liquid hydrocarbons by reducing capital and operating expenses.